I Will Never Leave Your Side
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: When someone we love passes on, we beg the gods above to bring them back to us. Most of the time, our words fall on deaf ears, but if we show them just how much we need them back, miracles can happen!


Death, it's the circle of life. We all are born, we all live, and we all die when it's our time. But not everybody can take this cycle, especially with death, for at times, people leave us at such a young age, people leave us when we just got to know them, and people leave us when we just started to find happiness. We all wish we could make a deal with the gods to spare our loved ones from leaving us, to let us have more time with them, but it rarely happens. Sometimes though, our prayers and our tears can bring our loved ones back from the dead, and it's in this case that it happens. For as we all know, the valley of peace, is a place that is always bathing in the sunlight, a place where you can hear laughter and joy through the streets, a place where everything just feels warm and happy. On this day though, you can feel or hear none of these things, as today, the valleys sky is nothing but grey and covered with clouds that are aching to shower down rain or to throw thunder onto the earth. The streets are empty with not a soul insight, if someone were to drop an object you could hear it echo through the valley, that's how quite it was. But what's more is that if you were to walk into the valley right now, you would feel cold and alone. What on earth could bring such a valley to its knees? Well, as we shift over from the valley, and over its forest, we come across the outskirts of the valley of peace, where nothing but rock and gravel exists. As from the way it has been devastated, a great battle had taken place, as huge and small craters were scattered around the field, blood was scattered across the ground as well as some tattered clothing.

As we look closer and closer, we can see that in one of these craters, lays two people. One of them being a tiger who was standing over the other who was a wolf, as the tiger was none other than the great Master Tigress of the jade palace and the wolf, well he had no name other than "psycho" and "bastard". For Tigress had blood coming down all over her body from head to toe, her clothes were ripped by what seemed to be claw marks which left marks on her body as well. But that wasn't the most important factor to look at, as her whole body was covered in this red chakra, her eyes were complete slits, and her claws and teeth were at their upmost sharpest. To say the least, she was looking pretty menacing. As for the wolf, he was in the same condition as Tigress, maybe even if not a little more worse. As he had blood coming out of his mouth as well as his body where a katana laid beside him which to had blood on it, his arms and legs were broken as you could tell by the way they looked, his whole body was scratched and bruised, and his eyes had shown no life. Wait a minute, he's not just in bad condition, he's dead. For he had Tigress's fist in his stomach or well on the outside of it, and considering the situation, it was from Tigress's punch that had delivered the final blow. And as Tigress looked down at her defeated opponent she growled and shouted.

"I finally got you, you son a bitch!" As Tigress stood up straight and clenched both her fists before letting out an inhuman roar that echoed across the battle field. But as soon as she did, she slowly fell to her knees and began to take in deep breaths.

For the red cloak of chakra that surrounded her soon dispersed into the air, making her eyes to return back to normal as well as for her claws and teeth, for after she took her few deep breaths, she let out a gasp and widened her eyes.

"Po." Was all that escaped her lips before she started to climb out the crater she was in to get to the person she loved most. And as soon as she got out, she started to make a run for it, as fast as her legs could carry her. As the last thing she remembered was Po getting stabbed by that wolfs katana and screaming out in utter pain. Which she knows sent her into a fit of rage and made her go berserk on that wolf.

After running for a few minutes, she came upon her friends and master who all looked tired and in bad shape, as they all had cuts and some bruises along their bodies. But in the middle of them, the one they were surrounding was in critical condition, and that was Po. As he was lying on the ground taking in short breaths, trying to stay calm with the amount of blood he is losing from the swords wound.

"Tigress, I don't know how much longer he can last." Shifu stated in a sad tone to which Tigress dropped to her knees and began to cry before rubbing Po's cheek.

"Po," Tigress said causing Po to smile and look over at her.

"H-hey Ti, d-did you get him?" Po asked before he coughed up some blood.

"You bet I did, he's not going to hurt anyone ever again." Tigress stated firmly, holding the panda's paw gently.

"That's good t-t-to h-hear," Po gasped out making everyone's hearts skip a beat.

"Just hold on Po, we will get you to a healer ok. You'll be alright," Tigress said gently before she began to place her arms under Po who told her to "Stop." This caused Tigress to look over at him with a confused face.

"There's no p-point Ti *cough* I'm dying n-nothing's going to stop that." Po said as tears began to fall from his face. The panda then tightened his grip on Tigress's paw and looked at all of his friends.

"Guys, b-before I leave, I have some t-things to say," Po stated firmly as a smile formed on his face.

"What is it Po?" Viper asked in a sad tone, slithering up next to her brother.

"I just want to say, thank you all so much. Thank you for being my friends, for being my family. I- I know we all didn't get exactly get off on the right paw, but you guys made me s-strong and actually gave me a chance to prove to people that I could be s-something, not just a fat panda." Po stated in a quite tone, and hearing their friend's words, tugged at all their hearts.

"You'll always be a friend and hero in our eyes brother." Monkey and Mantis said in unison as they placed their hands over their hearts and gently smiled.

"And you'll always be the student that I was proud to have panda." Shifu stated while giving Po a bow and a smile.

"Thanks guys, t-that means a lot." Po said, happy to hear such words. With each word he spoke though and the seconds that went by, his heart grew weaker and weaker. So much so, he grasped his chest and began to try and breathe as much as he could.

"Po!" Everyone shouted in unison, feeling their hearts break.

"I guess, it's time for m-me to g-go," Po breathed out as his vision started to become blurry and his hearing began to go out. Fearing time was almost up Tigress held onto to Po and looked at him in the eyes.

"Listen to me Po I need to tell you something alright. I want to thank you for everything you have done, I want to thank you for making me smile, for making me laugh, for making me see that life has joys in it. That I'm so sorry if I ever hurt you, I didn't mean to if I did, I was being selfish and-," But before Tigress could finish, she saw Po lifting his paw which was trembling and felt it being placed on her cheek.

"It's o-ok Ti, no need to be s-sorry and I'm happy I c-could do s-so much for you." Po said softly as his eyes began to close slowly and his hearing began to go out. But as he left, he breathed out one last sentence to the feline, a sentence that made her hate him in that moment, but also made her heart feel warm.

"A-after… a-all… I…. l-l-love….. y-you….. T-Tigress." Po stated with a warm smile before his paw fell from her face and had closed his eyes, and his heart soon followed in suite. As it took one last beat and ceased its movement, it was in that moment, a great warrior and friend had passed on.

"Po, hey Po, come on, you can't be gone, please don't go." Tigress said as she gently shook the panda's limb body. But she could tell by how cold his body became that he wasn't there anymore, and she knew it, but didn't want to accept it.

"Goodbye Po, we'll miss you." Crane said as he closed his eyes and began to cry, something everyone was sharing at that moment. And soon, the sky echoed with thunder and began to pour heavy rain down onto the earth, as if they too were crying over the loss of the Dragon Warrior.

"This isn't fair," Tigress said with anger as she rested her head on Po's chest.

"Why? Why did it have to be Po?" Tigress asked herself as the memories of the moments her and Po shared began to flash in her mind, as she saw his kindness, his gentleness, his humor, and his words of encouragement and truth. Seeing so many fond memories of Po, Tigress clinched her fists and looked into the sky shouting "TELL ME WHY IT WAS HIM?!" It was then a white beam of light shot down from the heavens and began to engulf the landscape making everyone close their eyes due to the blinding light.

After the blinding light began to recede, everyone opened their eyes, only to be shocked to see what was in front of them. Not only had the surroundings become nothing but a white landscape but there in front of them was also a giant green dragon that was wearing a white robe from its head to its tail.

"Who are you?" Tigress asked, tightening her grip onto Po.

"My name is Ran, Master Tigress." Ran said in a gentle tone looking down at the tiger.

"Ran? Aren't you one of the gods of the heavens?" Shifu asked, not believing who was right in front of them.

"That is correct Master Shifu." Ran said as he looked over the red panda, who had a shocked expression on his face and quickly bowed to one of the powerful heavenly gods.

"Why have you come here, if I may ask Ran?" Viper said, curious to as to why the dragon was there.

"The reason I'm here is to bring the Dragon Warriors soul to heaven, to bring him to paradise," Ran stated sternly as he looked down at the panda and began to move towards him. Though as he did, Tigress held onto him and turned his eyes into slits.

"I won't let him take you," Tigress stated firmly, making the others including Ran have surprised looks.

"Tigress, watch what you say in front of him." Shifu said in a stern tone as he looked over at her.

"I don't care Master, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm not leaving Po's side," Tigress said giving Ran a look that read "Go ahead and try it" Ran was surprised to say the least, he didn't expect to hear such words.

"Why don't you want me to take him into paradise Master Tigress?" Ran asked, a little puzzled by all this.

"It's not that I don't want you to, I want him to be happy. But I also feel the only way he can is to be with me, maybe I'm being selfish, but you have no idea what we have been through together, he is my friend and… I love him," Tigress stated as she rested her head on Po's, hoping she wasn't angering Ran.

"I see, but either way Master Tigress, he must come with me," Ran said with seriousness. After hearing the dragon's words, Tigress knew what she had to do to be with her panda.

"Fine, if that's the case, then I'm going with him," Tigress said.

"Tigress, what are you doing?" Mantis asked, not wanting to have to witness any more of his friends go.

"Please stay out of this Mantis, it's my choice, and I choose to be with Po," She looked at her friend's as well as her master "I hope you can forgive me." Upon hearing this, Ran smiled and knew what he must do.

"You know Master Tigress there are few people in this world that would go to such lengths to be with the one they love." Ran said as he moved close to her.

"Well I love him, there's nothing I wouldn't do for him." Tigress stated as she looked down at Po.

"That's why going to bring him back, for I can see the love you have for him and willing to leave with him proved to me that your words are true." Ran stated as he placed his hand on Po's chest and began to emit a light which surged through Po, healing the panda of all of his scars and bruises, and returned him back to normal. Once Ran lifted his hand off of Po, Tigress put her head to the panda's chest, and her face lit up when she heard a soft heartbeat.

"He's alive," Tigress said happily causing the others to rush over to him and smile, but soon saw Ran leaving.

"Thank you Ran, for bringing him to back to us, for bringing him back to me." Tigress said before she planted a kiss on Po's forehead who began to breathe again. Ran only nodded and said "You're welcome." And soon the place was engulfed back with a bright light but soon cleared up revealing they were back where they were originally, but this time the sky was clear and sunny and they too clean of their battle scars.

"Ugh, where I'm I?" A tired Po asked after he opened his eyes only to see his friends smiling down at him.

"I'm I in heaven?" Po asked making the others laugh a little.

"Not yet you're not," Viper said with a smile.

"But I thought-," But before he could finish his sentence, Shifu intervened.

"Well panda, a certain someone saved you and brought you back," Shifu said as he pointed over to Tigress who he realized was holding him, making him blush a deep red.

"You saved me Ti?" Po asked, thankful she did but wandered how she did so.

"Kind of, let's just say someone above was looking out for us," Tigress said as she looked up at the sky and smiled.

"That's awesome, oh and I know you're probably really mad at me, but I just had to tell you I loved you before I left, I'm sorry I choose then to do it Ti," Po said with a frown, fearing he would receive a royal beating for what he did.

"I'm not going to lie Po, you and me have got some intense sparring together," Tigress said before she began to lean down towards him "You silly panda." And pushed her lips onto his, making Po's eyes widen but soon he leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her. As the two kissed, their friends smiled while their master had some rules going through his head that he would need to enforce with them, but enjoyed the moment none the less. Soon the two broke apart for some air and looked at each other with the deepest of passion.

"I love you, my sweet panda," Tigress said with a blush.

"As do I love you, my soft kitten." Po said before he kissed his lovers cheek.

It was after that, the warriors headed home and life returned to normal, except for the sleeping arrangements, as every chance she got, Tigress would sleep in Po's room to make sure he wouldn't leave her side ever again. So what they say is true, at times, love can bring the dead ones back to life and back into our arms.

**That's another one shot, and I'm sorry if it sucked guys, it was just an idea I wanted to try out. So I hoped you liked it and if you can, leave a review telling me your thoughts on it.**


End file.
